


Green Thumb

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Finn Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D'Qar, Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants Rey to have her own plant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Thumb

When Rey finally told him she was coming back to the base--with Luke Skywalker, no less--Finn ran out into the forest and searched over an hour for the perfect plant for Rey. He knew she was enamored with greenery and D’Qar wasn't the _greenest_ planet but it did have a nice little forest and native wildlife that made interesting calls in the early mornings and around dusk.

He wasn't sure what it was that he picked--D’Qar was a relatively newly encountered planet and there hadn't been much time (or energy) to document flora and fauna--if it was a sapling or fully grown, but it screamed Rey to him, somehow. He knew she would know how to care for it, despite such minor exposure to greenery in her entirely life. She was gentle and caring when it suited her and he thought plant care would come easily to her. He scooped it out of the dirt, careful to get as much of the root system as possible and settled it into a nice ceramic pot to bring back to the base until Rey’s arrival.

He thought about the plant a lot over the few days before Rey’s arrival. He left it on his windowsill and watered it once a day but also talked to it, telling it all the positive things that had happened to him during the day, like he would with Rey when he had the chance to. He was even sort of thinking of it as “Little Rey.” After those few days, he wasn't sure but he thought he saw it grow a little, get a little brighter, look like it was getting ready to bloom a flower or something.

The day Rey came back, she stepped off the _Falcon_ to a swarm of Resistance fighters all ready to embrace her and Luke Skywalker as quickly as possible. Finn was right at the front, elbowing his way through. Some people still had some resentment towards him, didn't trust him, and grumbled as he pushed them to the side but he didn't care. He only had eyes for Rey. And she was a little worse for wear than the last time he’d seen her, not having changed or bathed possibly. She smelled like dirt, if nothing else, but he pulled her into a tight hug that she easily reciprocated, falling into it. It was so comfortable and wonderful. He didn't want to let go but when he did, he told her he had a surprise for her and that she should come to see him at her earliest convenience.

Finally, after meetings and sleeping and grooming, Rey found her way to Finn’s quarters and he showed her the plant. She didn't know what it was either but she burst with excitement at the sight of it.

“I love it!” She shouted and pulled Finn into a tight hug. “What is it?”

Finn shrugged. “I just picked it out of the forest. Something told me you would know exactly what to do with it.”

“You know, Finn, I think you're right.”

Two days later, a flower bloomed.


End file.
